powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave 05: I'll Make a Human Out of You
I'll Make a Human Out of You is the fifth episode of Debo Sentai Kyoryuger. Plot Endolf/Hideo proceeds to ask the others why they're at an airport, to which Torin/Yoshiaki reminds him that they're here because Yayoi has a friend arriving in Japan. The girl walks over to hug her, revealing herself to be Amy. During the conversation, Amy brings up Kaori/Candelilla's recent concert and says she enjoyed the special effects battle. Gentle proceeds to drag Amy away before she begins to mingle with the group. Raimein arrives with Hyogakki's arm and Deizarus is instructed to go put it in storage by Chaos. Chaos then commands Weihab to make a Debo Monster to make a new Debo Monster. Raimein walks out and bumps into Homuras while walking out. Meanwhile, Yayoi is comforted by Kaori about Amy not being able to hang out. After a bit, Raimein looks and finds the remain of a Debo Monster, which Chaos instantly instructs to be revived. At the same moment, Weihab and Seprastar begin to gather sorrow energy. Their attempts to do this to Amy end up producing joy results and allow Amy to go hang out with Yayoi. While they hang out, Amy sees the five ex-Debo Generals turn into their Kyoryuger form. After learning how un-cultured Yoshaiki, Hyotaru, Chiko and Hideo are Amy decides to teach them how to better blend in. Kaori, due to being the most cultured of the five, is able to avoid the lessons. Around an hour later, Chaos proceeds to begin to instruct Debo Kibishudesu, who was revived earlier, on what to do to bring the Kyoryugers back to their side. He heads out to Weihab and Seprastar, but they fail to draw out any of the Kyoryugers due to them being in different area and unaware of them being there. The four Kyoryugers being taught are then taken to Dino Curry by Yayoi and are introduced to Emiri Sanjyou. Before the six can eat, Amy is called back home by Gentle. After she leaves, Debo Kibishudesu shows up and captures the four Kyoryugers that are there. Thanks to diversionary tactics, Emiri manages to get them their gear back (which was temporarily stolen by the teacher Debo Monster) and they battle. KyoryuRed, however, heads off to help KyoryuPink against Seprastar. Amy proceeds to offer the Kyoryugers a place to live upon seeing that they live in a cave. Zyudenshi *KyoryuRed - Gabutyra (Transformation) *KyoryuBlack - Parasagun (Transformation), Parasagun (Armed On) *KyoryuBlue - Stegotchi (Transformation), Beyonsmo, Stegotchi (Armed On) *KyoryuGreen - Zakutor (Transformation), Zakutor (Armed On) *KyoryuPink - Dricera (Transformation) Errors To be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Hero Emblem 8, "Going Forward". *The Kyoryugers are confirmed to be the 21st Super Sentai team of this dimension. *This is the first Debo Kyoryuger episode to have an intro sequence. *At one point, Yoshiaki mutters about wondering if himself, Candelilla/Kaori and Dogold would've been enough to stop Deboss. Kaori then jokes about the trio being heroes who ride on motorcycles and use belts to transform. This is in reference to Super Sentai's sibling series, Kamen Rider. *The title of this Brave is in reference to the song from Disney's Mulan, "I'll Make a Man Out of You". *When KyoryuRed shows up to aid KyoryuPink, Seprastar asks if they're some 'lovey-dovey couple to the rescue'. This line is taken from the Gen 4 Pokémon games (specifically Diamond, Pearl, Platinum). **Amy comments how silly them being a couple would be. This is in reference to the co-writers dissatisfaction of Daigo and Amy becoming a couple at the end of Kyoryuger. **Presently, it is unknown if Torin and Candelilla would possibly become a couple. The idea is merely on the table, but it is presently unknown if something will be done with it.